God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You
by JennyA2496
Summary: Bella Swan ran away when she was 15. Knowing that a minor couldn't make it on her own in the streets she goes to live in the forest. What happens when a beautiful angel and his family save her?
1. Prologue

I sort of remember

crawling up into Daddy's lap,

when Dad was still Daddy,

holding my head against

his chest, soaking in

the comfort of his heat,

listening to the thump…thump,

somewhere beneath muscle

and breastbone. I remember

his arms, their sublime encircling,

and the shadow of his voice:

I love you, little girl.

Put away your bad dreams. Daddy's here.

I put them away. Until

Daddy became my nightmare,

the one that came home

from work everyday

and instead of picking me up,

chased me far, far away.

- Ellen Hopkins; Burned

_**A/N This is my new story. I hope you like it. None of the characters are mine. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Prologue: Bella POV**

_I was lost. I didn't know anybody and had absolutely no idea where I was, let alone where to go. He was out there, looking for me. I could feel it in my bones. If I didn't find somewhere to go he would find me. I crossed the street and got a feeling like I was being watched. I turned around and saw him. He was running toward me with anger plain on his face._

_I ran left, into a big crowd of people. I couldn't let him get me. When I broke free of the crowd I could hear him, "Bella, get back here right now!" I saw him struggling his way through the load of people. So I ran, and ran, and ran…._

***BAM!* **I heard thunder crack. I'd never been happier to hear I raining in my life. This was the second night in a row that I had this nightmare. I didn't know why I was thinking about this so much. It had been three years. I was safe now; no one could hurt me.

_**A/N Please review. Xoxo God bless!**_


	2. Chp1 My Story

_**A/N Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the first chapter. I worked really hard on it. Let me know if you like it. Everything belongs to it's respected owner.**_

**Chapter 1: My Story**

I sat up and pulled off my blankets. I wanted to go watch the rain. The sound and smell of rain always calmed me. The sound was like a lullaby, soft and sweet. The smell was just clean. It was like the rain was washing away the world's sins. As I stood there taking it all in, I wondered about how my life would have turned out if I hadn't run away when I was fifteen. I had a pretty good idea; it'd be over.

My mom died in a car accident when I was twelve. I was devastated. My mom had always been my best friend. I had her pale skin and heart shaped face, and when we went shopping people always thought we were sisters. I also had my father's dark, brown hair and chocolate eyes.

When my Mom died my father began to get angry at everything. Unfortunately, I was the one that he took it out on. For three years I dreaded having to face him when he came home. If something wasn't done right or dinner wasn't ready when he got home I got a beating. It was always somewhere that could be hidden easily of course. No one ever questioned you for wearing sweaters everyday when you lived in Forks.

After I turned fifteen, I decided I'd had enough. So I packed my bag with clothes, money, and some personal items, then left. I hitched a ride to the airport with my old friend Mike. I took a plane to Chicago, and set out to start my new life. Sadly though, Mike had a pretty big mouth. I should have known not to ask him for a ride.

My second day in Chicago started off pretty well. Then I saw my father and the chase began. Eventually I lost him in the crowd of people in my dream. I ran into the woods and kept going. Soon, I came upon a beautiful meadow. It was amazing.

_**A/N Let me know what you think. Xoxo God bless!**_


	3. Chp 2 How I Made It

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2: How I made it**

When I was running I passed by a construction sight. It wasn't too far from the meadow, and I figured that they'd never find me. So I took some wood, nails, tools, etc. after it was dark and everyone had gone home. My dad and I built a shed together a few years before, so I thought I could make one alone. It was a lot of work to get everything to the meadow in one night. I had to 'borrow' a pick-up truck for the night. I was very lucky to pull it off so easily.

My mother and I used to garden together, and she always said I had a gift for it. So the day after I got everything for the meadow, I went and bought some seeds and tools. I was really lucky not to see my father. I also got bottled water, blankets, a few simple dishes -like cups and stuff- a sewing kit, and a but load of soap. It was a good thing I had been saving my money for a long time.

I figured that after I had all of that I could make a pretty good living all by myself in the meadow. So for the past three years that's what I've done. Its quite peaceful, but I often get lonely.

I was getting sleepy again so I decided to go back to bed. This time I dreamt of my beautiful home and how happy I am. To be honest though, I'm a little scared to see what the world is like now.

The next day I went to the waterfall just about half a mile from my meadow so I could bathe. One day I got bored and decided to experiment with some of my herbs and berries and was able to make the most delicious smelling body wash. It smelled amazing; like a bowl of mixed berries. It wasn't overpowering but just right.

When I got back I saw something big, furry, and brown poking around in my garden. It must have heard me because it turned around. It was a grizzly bear! He started coming toward me, I guessed he smelled the berries. Thinking fast, I climbed as high as I could up the nearest tree. I had to jump to get to the first branch, but soon I was far enough away from the bear.

He just stayed down there circling the tree, and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I thought I heard singing. It was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I realized I was still in the tree. I tried to move and fell off the branch, screaming "Aaahhh!"

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Xoxo God bless!**_


	4. Chp3 Beautiful Falling Girl

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song is by Nsync. (One of the best bands ever!)**_

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Falling Girl**

**(Edward POV)**

I was so happy. We were finally going camping again. My family used to go camping every year, but then everyone sort of got into their own thing. We were camping a couple of miles out into the woods where we lived, Chicago, Illinois.

After everything was set up I went for a walk. After about ten minutes of walking, I started to sing. I don't know why, but I did.

"Can this be true?Tell me, can this be real?How can I put into words what I feel?My life was completeI thought I was wholeWhy do I feel like I'm losing control?I never thought that love could feel like thisand you've changed my world with just one can it be that right here with methere's an angel?It's a miracle...Your love is like a riverPeaceful and deepYour soul is like a secretThat I never could keepWhen I look into your eyesI know that it's trueGod must have spent...A little more timeOn you…" As I looked up I heard a scream and saw a figure falling toward me. Instinctively, I stuck my arms out to catch it. When it landed in my arms I saw it was a girl.

Her hair was as brown as mahogany. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, perfectly tanned skin, and smelled wonderfully of mixed berries. I could only tell that her hair was long, but not how long, because it was tied up on her head.

Then I noticed that there was a small cut on her head, just above her left eye. I also noticed that she was out cold. She must have hit her head when she fell. I adjusted her in my arms and looked up. That's when I saw a meadow almost as beautiful as the girl.

_**A/N Let me hear your thoughts. Hope they're all good, but don't be afraid to criticize. Xoxo God bless!**_


	5. Chp 4 Who are you?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

In one corner was a small, very well kept shack, surrounded by blue wild flowers. There were some trees that I never thought I'd see in a place like this. I saw a cherry tree, apple tree, orange tree, peach tree, lemon tree, even a banana tree. It doesn't sound like it would all fit but this was a very large meadow.

When I looked to my right there was a garden with all kinds of herbs and grape vines. All around the meadow, lining it's edges, were bushes filled with berries. I'd never seen anything like it.

For a moment I forgot the girl, until she stirred in my arms. I rushed her to the shack and laid her down on some blankets. I found a cloth and wet it with some water to clean the wound. Then I pulled out a bandage from my pocket and placed it gently over the cut.

She started to move a lot more. Then she was talking in her sleep. It was the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. "Please… please, Daddy, no. I'm sorry, I thought you were coming home later. I wanted dinner to be ready on time for you." She was crying. Such a beautiful voice saying such sad things. This couldn't have really happened to this angel, could it? Well why else would she be all alone out here?

"Who are you?" she asked. Then I noticed she wasn't sleeping anymore. I looked up into the deepest, chocolate, brown eyes I'd ever seen. I was mesmerized. Then she asked again, in a loud clear voice, "Who are you?"

_**A/N Hope you liked it. Please voice your thoughts. Xoxo God bless!**_


	6. Chp 5 What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respective owner. I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5: "What are you doing out here?"**

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen. May I ask your name?"

"Bella Swan. What are you doing here Edward?" her voice held no fear. It was like I was some random guy she met at a coffee shop or something.

"I'm camping with my family," I told her. "I was on a walk when I heard you scream. I caught you when you fell. You hit your head pretty hard."

She reached up and felt the bandage. "Oh… Well, thank you. You can go back to your family now, they must be worried."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, ignoring her comment about my family.

"I live here," she said like it was obvious.

"I can see that, but why do you live out here all alone?"

"I just do alright? What's with all the questions?"

"I was just wondering. It's not like everyday you find a beautiful angel in the middle of her self-made paradise in the forest." I grumbled to myself, hoping she didn't hear.

"So how long have you been a fan of Nsync?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"The song you were singing before I fell. Its my favorite." She stood up and opened the door. I hadn't noticed how hot it was. "You have an amazing voice, like velvet," she added.

"Oh…thanks. Its mine favorite too." Wow this girl was beautiful. "My mom used to sing it to me when I was younger."

"Mine too," she smiled. Then a tear glided down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. I felt an electric charge run through me when we touched.

"Yes, thank you," she said, putting her hand on mine. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? What's your family like?"

_**A/N Hope you liked it. Please review. Xoxo God Bless!**_


	7. Chp 6 My Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I promise that the chapters will be longer soon. I'm sorry they've been so short I'm working on it.**

**Chapter 6: My Family**

"Well I'm adopted. My parents died when I was six. I have a twin sister and an older brother," I told her as I sat next to her on the floor. "Their names are Alice and Emmett. I've also got and adopted brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie. Funny thing is Alice and Jasper are a couple and so are Emmett and Rosalie."

"What are they like?" she asked with pure interest.

"Alice is a short bundle of energy. I swear its not blood running through her veins, its caffeine. She does have impeccable fashion sense though. She's about four feet tall, has the same green ayes as me, and she just dyed her hair black and spiked it." I smiled at the memory of Jasper's face when he saw it. That was an eventful day.

"Wow, and Emmett? Does he have your same green eyes and bronze hair?"

"No," I laughed, "Emmett is big enough to be a body builder. His eyes are brown and so is his hair. He does have some bronze mixed in there though. He may look scary but when everyone gets to know him he's a really cool guy. The girls call him their teddy bear."

She laughed What about Jasper and Rosalie?"

"They both have blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Jasper is sort of a calming person. He can make you feel better with just the look he gives you. Rosalie on the other hand… She can be a little mean and snobby. Don't get me wrong, she is good at heart, but she thinks she is better than everyone else because of her super model looks."

"Who are your parents?" She looked a little stressed on the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They adopted us all, and are the best parents we could ask for. They don't yell, or get really upset. They listen and understand. Carlisle is a doctor, everyone loves him. Esme is a stay at home mom. There is nothing bad that anyone could say about her. I love them so much."

"I can tell. Your family sounds wonderful. They must be worried about you," she said, standing up.

I stood up as well, "I guess you're right. I should be going, Esme does know how to worry." I began to walk out but an idea hit me. "Would you like to come meet my family?"

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Xoxo God Bless! I know that it was very convenient for Bella to be able to accomplish all of this. I just wanted her to be a strong character who could take care of herself and I need a way for her to end up in the forest so Edward could save her too.**_


	8. Chp 7 Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**A/N Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. Oh and I know that it all seemed a little too perfect that Bella could make such a good life all by herself for so long. I just wanted something that would make her really unique and it be something that makes everyone respect her even more.**_

**Chapter 7: Meet the Family**

**Bella POV**

This beautiful Greek god, who just saved my life and told me all about his family, was standing in my doorway asking me to meet his family. "Well?" he questioned, looking at me with smoldering eyes.. I felt dazzled.

"No, I shouldn't. This is your family trip. It would be ru-"

"Really, everyone would love to meet you. Its absolutely no problem.," he insisted, giving me a crooked grin that broke my resolve.

"O-okay," I said. Then he led me out of my meadow and down a path I had visited many times in the past years. I was very worried. Edward was the first person I'd seen in three years.

We started walking and began to talk again. "So why don't you tell me about your family? What's your story?"

I winced when he mentioned my family. "I really don't comfortable talking about it," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then we came across a campsite with four tents set up around a big fire pit. Out of the biggest tent came a beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair and a motherly expression on her face. After her came a very attractive blond man.

"Edward, where have you been? I was getting worried. There are bears out here you know." Her voice was so full of concern. This must have Esme. I chuckled when she mentioned bears.

"I'm sorry Mom, I got a little distracted," he told her, looking my way.

As I can see," she said, turning my way. I'm so sorry, hello. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle." She gestured to the blond man.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied, shaking their hands, "I'm Bella. Sorry I kept Edward for so long, he was just a little preoccupied saving my life," I explained blushing.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Esme asked.

I told her all about the bear, falling asleep in the tree, the song, and Edward catching me. "After that he told me about you all and insisted I meet you."

"Wow, that is so sweet," Esme gushed.

"Amazing," Carlisle agreed. "But, aren't you here with anyone? Where is your campsite? They must be worried."

"Oh, no one is looking for me."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I live here. I came here about three years ago. I found the most amazing meadow, built a small hut, grew a garden with beautiful trees, and its just been me since I was fifteen," I explained sadly.

"Oh Sweetie why?"

"I don't really like talking about that part, sorry."

"Its perfectly fine, I understand. Would you mind letting us see your meadow?"

Of course I will. It is so beautiful," I said excitedly.

"Dad, where are the others?" Edward questioned.

"They're in their tents, napping. They were pretty tired after the hike up here," Carlisle explained.

"I'll go get them; they wouldn't want to miss this," Edward walked to the two tents across from Carlisle and Esme's.

Out came a voluptuous blond that looked like she just stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She was holding hands with a guy that had the muscles of a football player. They must have been Emmett and Rosalie.

Then I saw a blond man that looked just as gorgeous as the girl, but in a manly way. He was wrapped around a little pixie like girl who seemed to be vibrating; Alice and Jasper.

"What do you want, Edward?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Guys, this is Bella," he gestured toward me.

"Aaahhh!" Alice screeched in horror.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Her clothes!" she yelled like it should be obvious. "They are so three years ago, and extremely overused."

So I told them what I had just explained to Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. They were so surprised and fascinated.

"You want to come check it out?" I asked.

"Yes," they all said excitedly. Then I led them to my paradise.

"This is awesome!" Emmett boomed. Then he headed straight toward a berry bush and started eating. "Delicious," he moaned.

"Emmett, you should have asked first," Esme admonished.

"It's all right, you can all try anything you like. Help yourselves," I insisted. Then everyone went to a different part of the garden and pick something to try.

Edward picked and apple. He took a bite then said, "Wow this is the sweetest apple I've ever tasted." _**(A/N Notice my little shout out to the Twilight apple :P) **_

"Speaking of sweet, what is that wonderful smell?" Rosalie asked.

"It smells like mixed berries.," Jasper said, sniffing for the source until he came right up on me.

"Its my body wash," I told them. "I ran out of soap and smelled horrible so I just started rubbing berries on my skin when I bathed. It actually moisturized my skin and made it smell amazing."

"Fascinating," Alice said.

"Very," Carlisle murmured. He was very quiet. He seemed familiar somehow. It almost seemed like he recognized me from somewhere.

"Carlisle Cullen," I mused. "Oh my gosh! You were a doctor and Forks Hospital. You had just started right before school began."

"I thought I recognized you," he said smiling. "Isabella Swan. I saw you about twice a month before school started. Then you ran away."

"Yeah…"

"Where's the baby?"

"What?"

"The baby? Your father told everyone that you got pregnant and ran away because you were ashamed of yourself."

I couldn't believe it. How could my father say such a thing? "No, I never got pregnant," I said looking down. I couldn't tell him what really happened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," ha apologized.

"Its fine,"

"Bella?" Esme called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you…" She looked at Carlisle who nodded. "Would you like to come live with us?"

_**A/N There you go. Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. Xoxo God Bless!**_


	9. Chp 8 Bella Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I really hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Bella wake up!**

"That sounds great, but I cant impose on you like that."

"No we would love to have you."

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. I was still so scared of how much the world must have changed.

"Please," Alice begged.

"We would love to have another sister," Rosalie said. Everyone gave her a weird look. From Edward's description I could guess why.

"Um…" I looked around and my eyes settled on Edward's. Before I knew it I said, "I'd love to."

"Yay I have a new little sister!" Emmett exclaimed, picking me up and swinging me around.

So after that we went and got all of their camping supplies and brought it to the meadow. They wanted to stay here for the night and leave in the morning. Esme really wanted to get me situated in the house and everything. They all lived here in Chicago now so that explains why they were camping here.

That night I had a lot of trouble sleeping. I kept having that same nightmare. I just ran and ran, but this time he appeared in front of me. I screamed and he grabbed my arms.. "Bella, Bella wake up!" he yelled, confusing me. Then it wasn't his voice saying it. "Bella, wake up," velvety, sweet, soft… Edward.

I opened my eyes and found his boring down at me. He was holding my arms at my sides. I must have been hitting him. That would explain the last part of my dream.

"Bella?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I told him, panting. Then when my breath went back to normal I said, "You can go back to bed, thank you."

"Bella, what's wrong? You can tell me; talking really does help." The look in his eyes was so honest and sincere.

"I don't want to unload all of my problems on you."

"It's okay. Everyone has problems, and it helps to let them out."

"You don't, your family is perfect. You're all beautiful, nice, and understanding. I doubt you have hardly any problems." I looked down at my hands which had somehow ended up in his. I didn't move them, though. It felt good; his hands were so warm and I couldn't get over the energy that ran between us when we touched.

"You're wrong," he suddenly replied.

"Huh?"

"My family is not perfect, far from it."

"How?"

"This is the first time we've gone camping since we started high school. Alice and Rosalie fell into their own things and of course Jasper and Emmett went along with them. So I got stuck at home working on my music most of the time. We used to get along so well and have an annual camping trip, but then everybody was too busy, and we got on each other's nerves. We've just started getting along again, but they still have something in common that I don't."

"What's that?"

"Someone to be with. I tried going out with somebody once, but it didn't work out too well. She got all possessive and wanted to control everything about me. Everyone hated her, even Esme had some bad things to say about her."

"When was it?"

"Tenth grade, a few weeks before we left Forks," he said looking down.

"What was her name?" I had a feeling who it was.

"Lauren Mallory," we said together.

"Yeah I knew her," I told him.

"So you understand?"

"I do and I'm so sorry," we laughed.

"I guess its true that nothing is perfect."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"So now will you tell me?"

**A/N Well the next chapter will have Bella's story in it. I know it doesn't have as much as the last one but the next one will have more. Hope you enjoyed this one. God Bless 3 3 3**


	10. Chp 9 Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story!**

**Chapter 9: Getting Started**

Well, when I turned twelve my mom died. We were on the way to the movie theater and the roads were icy. I remember we were laughing at the look on my dad's face the day that she told him she was pregnant with me. Apparently she told my grandma first, then she told my grandpa. He decided it would be funny to meet my father outside with a shotgun. Needless to say, it scared the hell out of him."

"Wow, I could only imagine what he was thinking. What happened after that?"

"A man was driving by and lost control of the car. It hit my mother's side straight on. One minute we were laughing, the next she was whispering her final goodbyes." I was crying by now. Edward came close and pulled me into his lap, whispering soothing words into my ear.

"Bella its alright. Its okay, shhh." He stroked my hair gently.

After calming down enough to speak I continued, "Then my dad. Oh, he was so upset. He started getting very angry. Every time he came home from work he had something to complain about. Soon he resorted to hitting to let his anger out. Bad news is: I was his punching bag. For Three years I put up with it. Then I ran. He found me and almost got me, but I came all the way out here and created my home."

And what an amazing home it is. I've never seen a place more beautiful." He was staring at me with a strong, beautiful, crooked smile.

"Thanks." I could feel the blush spread over my face. "So, usually this is an annual trip for you all?"

"Yes, we go camping before school starts, and Mom enforced it this year. You know, senior year and all."

"I can imagine. I wonder if we'll have any classes together.," I mused.

"How could we? If you're technically a ninth grader, we shouldn't," he said with a saddened face.

"Oh I was supposed to be a senior the year I ran away. I skipped ahead a few years," I told him with a triumphant smile.

"Then maybe we will," he said smiling again.

The rest of the night we just talked about how I skipped ahead so much and where I wanted to go to college before I left. When ever I said "after I ran away" he corrected me by saying that I didn't run; I escaped. Before I knew it I was sleeping peacefully for the first time in years.

When I woke up, I felt big strong arms wrapped around me. I knew who it was because of the amazing electric charge running through me. I didn't want to leave, so I snuggled closer to his chest. He tightened his arms around me and I fell back to sleep.

When I awoke again I was alone. For a moment I thought it was all a dream until I smelled his cologne on my pillow. So I got up and went outside. Everyone was packing up and Esme came over and handed me an apple.

"Hello, sweetheart, did you have a nice night?"

"Yes I did, and you?"

"Oh of course, are you ready to go? I don't mean to rush you, but there is a lot to be done before school starts. Edward told us about you skipping ahead. That truly is amazing."

"Thank you. I just need to get my things," I told her, voice shaking.

"Okay, dear. Do you mind if I pack some things from the garden?"

"No, go ahead. You're welcome to anything you want."

"Alright honey. I'll see you in a few minutes." Then she walked over to the garden.

I went over to my grungy old bag and packed what little I had. The last thing I put in was a picture of my mother and I. I kissed it and put it away. I was really going to miss this place. Sure it was lonely at times but I loved how peaceful it was. I always thought there was something magical about it. I said my silent goodbyes and walked over to my new family.

When we got to the house I was in awe. It was so amazing. There was three stories and the third had a wall that was completely made of glass. I could not believe that I would get to live there.

Alice showed me the whole house inside of ten minutes. Carlisle and Esme's room was on the first floor, Rose and Emmett's was on the left side of the second, and Alice and Jasper's was on the right. Edward was on the right of the third floor and I guess I had the left.

When I walked into my room it was just a basic white color with a single bed in the middle of the far right wall. There was a closet to the right of the bed and my own bathroom adjacent to the closet. The wall straight ahead was made of glass.

"You can design it however you want. We're going shopping in about an hour, Esme wants to get you set up as soon as possible," Alice explained.

"Okay," I said. I already had some nice ideas. I couldn't wait to get started. Edward had explained that his family was extremely wealthy, so I didn't need to worry about my expenses, though I didn't plan on taking advantage of that.

Alice and Rosalie claimed me for the hour before we had to leave. They did my hair and makeup and I borrowed some of Rose's clothes. Alice had cut my hair in a long layered fashion that framed my face perfectly.

Rose put some light blue eye shadow, black liner, and strawberry lip-gloss on me. Then she topped it off with mascara. "You have beautifully long eyelashes," she complemented.

Then they both dressed me in black skinny jeans, a tight blue v-neck shirt that went just past my but, and silver strappy four inch heals. I looked pretty damn fine, if I do say so myself. The color went great with my skin tone and the tightness of the clothes was comfortable and complementing to my curves.

The look on the guys faces when I came down was priceless, even Carlisle's. Alice and Rose had insisted on making a big presentation. So when they called my name I walked out into the living room and everyone but Rose and Alice had their jaws on the ground.

"Hot Damn!" all the guys except Carlisle bellowed.

"Language!" Esme scolded. "Bella, you look amazing, dear."

"Not that you didn't before," Carlisle added.

"Thank you. Its all thanks to Alice and Rosalie," I said.

"Well its time to go shopping!" Alice squealed. The guys looked reluctant, but I was sort of excited.

When we got to the mall I told Alice and Rosalie that I didn't really like clothes shopping and they were more than happy to agree to buy my clothes while I picked out things for my room. So they went to the side of the mall with boutiques and all of that. Esme and Carlisle went to look at stuff on their own and Emmett went to the food court with Jasper. That left me alone with Edward.

_**A/N Hope you liked it. Sorry I don't update very often. Between school, friends, and babysitting I don't get a lot of time to type and update. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts. God Bless. 3**_


	11. Chp 10 Shopping and Singing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight./3 :'( Or any songs used.**_

**Chapter 10: Shopping and Singing**

"You don't have to stay with me. Go ahead and look at the stores you want to visit," I told him.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need anything," he said, smiling at me.

"Okay then." we stood there a moment. "Lets start with paint." Then we headed to where they had paint and started browsing through colors.

"So what's your favorite band?" he asked me.

"My favorite band of all time is Nsync. Even though I haven't heard any of the new stuff that's come out, and Nsync is long over, that will always be my favorite," I said, picking up some sapphire blue paint. I walked a little ahead and grabbed can of silver paint.

"That's cool. Nsync was a great band, I grew up on their music. Mom always plays it."

"Wow, its great to finally have someone who understands my love for them. People back in Forks thought I was weird for being so obsessed."

We bought the paint and started picking out furniture. My room was huge, so I knew what would fit. I hadn't actually seen anyone else's room except Alice and Jasper's. Hopefully mine wouldn't pail in comparison. As we walked through the store, checking out beds, a girl about my age with strawberry blond hair walked right up to Edward and hugged him tightly. He just patted her back uncomfortably. I noticed she was wearing a uniform for the store.

"Eddie," she said in a really shrill and annoying voice, "What are you doing here? I thought your entire family was going camping this weekend."

"Actually Tanya-"

"Oh my gosh, did you like blow off your family to come be with me? That is soooo sweet." Then she noticed me standing there. "Ewww! Stalker alert. Excuse me this is a no freak zone," she said to me.

"Then what are you doing here?" I retorted, ready to throw down.

"Tanya, my family and I returned early so we could set Bella up at our house. She is going to be living with us. Also, please don't call me Eddie," Edward informed her.

"What the hell? You're letting a random looser come live with you? For all you know she could be an axe murderer."

"Which means you wouldn't want to piss me off, wouldn't it?" I said making her stamp her foot and walk away.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said, "She's had a crush on me since we came here."

"No problem. Lets just go get a price gun, okay?"

We got the gun and went through buying my bed, some lamps, rugs, etc. My room was gonna look pretty nice. Edward and I had a great time talking and joking. I told him about how when I lived in Forks I was practically stalked by Mike Newton. Everywhere I went Mike magically turned up. I'll tell you I'm surprised he didn't find out about my father, but I didn't say that to Edward.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed when I told him about the time in third grade when Mike fell to his knees begging for my hand in marriage.

"I'm drop dead serious. He dropped on his knees screaming right in the middle of the county fair," I laughed. You should have seen Jessica Stanley. She was the girl who was entirely in love with him."

"I remember her," he said. "She asked me out like every weekend. It was so annoying."

"I understand your pain."

After that we met back with everyone else. We went home and Alice and Rose went to work on my closet. Jasper and Emmett went to go play video games, Carlisle went to his office to go over some paperwork, and Esme set off to make dinner. So that left me and Edward to do whatever.

"So your stuff should arrive in the next few days, then we'll set up your room. I'll paint it tomorrow if you want," he offered.

"That's okay," I said. "You've all done plenty enough. I'll paint it, but thank you."

"No problem. If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Sure go ahead."

So there I was, all alone. Part of me was sad about it, but then again I felt relieved to finally have some time to myself. I decided that, before I got snatched up again, I'd go take a shower.

Still feeling a bit alone, I started singing…

"_You're my hunny-bunch, sugar-plum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin. You're my sweetie pie._

_You're my cuppy-cake, gumdrop_

_Snoogums, boogums, you're the_

_Apple of my eye_

_And I love you so_

_And I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here._

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_."

"Wow your voice is amazing," I heard from outside my bathroom door.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Edward apologized, "I just heard you singing and came in to listen. I'll go."

I wanted to talk to him, but I just let him walk out. I finished my shower and got ready for dinner. I decided to just go with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with some blue flip-flops.

When I walked downstairs I heard Emmett scream, "Eddie, you just turned red as a tomato!"

"Shut up," Edward said, smacking him in the back of the head. Then he looked at me and I could feel my face burning.

"Look Belly's doing it too.!" ***Whap*** Edward threw a pillow at his face.

"Why are you guys blushing?" Jasper questioned with a smile.

"None of your business," Edward grumbled.

"Its alright _Eddie_," I said. "They can know about our," I put my hand up by my mouth and whispered loudly, "_incident_." He Blushed even deeper.

"What incident?" Emmett asked eagerly, getting right up in my face. I whispered what happened in his ear, but told him to keep quiet.

Esme came in and told everyone that dinner was ready, so we went into the dining room and sat down. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme at his right. Jasper was on his left with Alice right beside him. Rosalie sat by Esme with Emmett on her right. Edward sat at the other end of the table which left me with the seat next to Alice.

We said grace and began to eat. Emmett sat there vibrating more than Alice when we met. He looked at me pleadingly and I nodded.

Then Emmett busted out "Creeper!" pointing at Edward, making him blush again. I of course busted out laughing while everyone else stared at us all expectantly, wanting to be let in on the joke.

I let them in on it and they all busted up laughing and calling Edward a creeper. Eventually he started to laugh along and we all sat around joking about it.

"Bella will you sing something for us?" Rose begged.

I start to sing another one of my favorite songs. It was by Faith Hill and called 'This Kiss'.

"_I don't want another heartbreakI don't need another turn to cryI don't want to learn the hard wayBaby, hello, oh, no, goodbyeBut you got me like a rocketShooting straight across the skyIt's the way you love meIt's a feeling like thisIt's centrifugal motionIt's perpetual blissIt's that pivotal momentIt's impossibleThis kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)This kiss, this kissCinderella said to Snow WhiteHow does love get so off courseAll I wanted was a white knightWith a good heart, soft touch, fast horseRide me off into the sunsetBaby, I'm forever yours_"

I stopped there, not wanting to show off. I was also kind of nervous. I hadn't sang in front of anyone since the accident.

When I looked at everyone their mouths were hanging open in awe. I blushed scarlet, letting my hair fall over my face. My mom always said I'd be famous some day. I could never believe her though.

"Bella that was…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Awesome," Emmett said.

"Wonderful," Jasper clapped.

"Great," Rose enthused.

"Terrific!" Alice exclaimed.

"Amazing," Esme sighed.

"Beautiful," Edward breathed.

"Thank you," I said, turning crimson.

"Bella, you should compete on the school talent show," Rosalie suggested.

"Oh no. I cant get up in front of everyone and sing like that."

"Come on," Alice said. "Live a little."

"Maybe…" I said. Then Rose and Alice stared into a huge conversation about what I should wear. While they did that, Carlisle and Esme started talking quietly to each other and Emmett and Jasper started shoving food into their faces.

"So you enjoy singing?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Very much. My mom and I sang all the time. I was going to sing for this big contest for a Julliard scholarship before the accident."

"I'm sorry. That must be really hard to deal with."

"It is, but sometimes something happens and it helps me through it. Just the smallest thing could happen, and almost everything is better," I smiled.

After dinner I insisted on helping Esme with the dishes. She said I didn't have to, but it was the least I could do since they all took me in so graciously. When we were done I went to my room and laid down in my bed. It had been a long day. As I fell asleep I realized it was the first time that I'd slept in a bed in three years.

_**A/N How's it going? I want to thank you all for reading my story and in case I cant update before Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS! God Bless you all. 3 3 3**_


	12. Chp 11 Sweet Dreams and a Hot Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11: Sweet Dreams and a **_**Hot**_** Breakfast**

I had a dream of my mom. She and I were at the beach; our favorite place. Her bright green sundress brought out the color of her eyes. She was lying in a beach chair, basking in the warmth of the sun. She loved the sun and had tried many times to get my father to consider moving to Florida.

I walked toward her timidly. I'd never dreamt of my mother before. She looked beautiful and healthy. "Hey Hunnybear," she said softly when she looked at me. She used to call me Hunnybear all of the time. As a child I really loved hunny and acted like a bear protecting my food.

"Mom?" I asked, voice quivering. The last time I saw her she was covered in blood, telling me how much she loved me.

"Yes Sweetie, its me." She ran to me and pulled me tightly into her arms. "Oh! I've missed you so much!"

"I miss you too!" I sobbed. "Things aren't the same without you." I'd also forgotten how safe I felt in her arms. She was so soft.

"I know Sweetie, I know. Don't worry. Everything is going to be get better," she told me. "You are very lucky to be with the Cullens. They'll take good care of you."

"I know, they're so kind. I can't believe they just invited me into their home like that."

"Well they did and I couldn't be more grateful. I love you and you need to be in a safe and loving home."

"I love you too Mom"

"I have to go now Hunnybear. I'll see you soon." She started to fade.

"No! Mom! Please, stay with me. I'm so scared."

"Don't be Sweetheart. You're okay. There is something you need to do though. Go home and reconcile with your father. I know you don't think you should, but in time you will see that he truly loves you." Then she was gone.

I woke up and looked at the clock by the bed. It was only 5:30, but I got up anyway. I had broken out into a sweat while I was sleeping, so I had to take a shower. When I got out and looked in the mirror I could see tears running down my face.

I had to stop crying. I couldn't let them see I was upset; so I dried my eyes and went to work on my hair. I decided to curl it with part of it pinned up. Then I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

I dressed in a pair of white jeans and a light green and blue diagonal striped shirt that went a little off the shoulder. My shoes were just a plain pair of silver sandals.

I walked downstairs and saw Esme in the kitchen. "Hey Esme."

"Good morning Hun," she replied. "Can you tell everyone breakfast will be a little late? Carlisle forgot his lunch and I have to take it to him."

"I could always make it. I love to cook."

"That would be wonderful Dear. Thank you." She hugged me and left.

I got to work and made a big breakfast; scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and coffee. I was just finishing up when I heard Emmett yell "BACON!" from all the way upstairs.

I jumped to the door of the kitchen Blocking his way. "Belly, move!" he whined.

"Not until everyone else gets down here. You're not going to hog the bacon you pig." I told him seriously.** (A/N ha-ha notice the hog/bacon/pig joke?)**

"Ha! Nice one Bells," Alice laughed on her way down the stairs. I waited until down before I allowed them kitchen access. "Wow Bella these eggs are delicious," said Alice.

"Nothing special. I just put in a few spices." I told them.

"Why didn't Mom cook? Jasper asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"She went to take Carlisle his lun-" I was interrupted by choking and "ewes".

"Sorry I asked," Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Bella," Edward leaned toward me. "When Mom takes Dad his lunch before breakfast it means they're- How do I say this?- having relations."

I spewed juice out my nose. "Oh my gosh." We ate in silence after that.

After breakfast everyone went to do their own thing. Esme came home and insisted on doing the dishes, so I decided to get started on painting.

I didn't know where Edward had put my paint. I went upstairs to find him and heard the most beautiful lullaby I'd ever heard. It was coming from one of the rooms on Edward's side of the floor. I walked in and the room was filled with all kinds of instruments. Edward was sitting at an amazing, black, glossy Grand Piano in the middle of the room.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

He fell back in surprise. "Oww!" He yelped. I was struggling to keep the smile off my face.

"Sorry," I laughed as I helped him up.

"That's all right. Paybacks a bitch I guess, right?"

"I wasn't trying to get you back, I swear."

"I know, and yes I wrote this." He sat back down inviting me to join him.

"What's it called?"

"Rain. I just love the sound of it. It can be soft and soothing, or loud and exciting. Beautiful."

"I know what you mean. I love everything about rain. Especially the smell."

"The smell?" he questioned with that damn crooked grin.

"Yes. It smells so clean. I like to think of it as God's way of washing away the world's sins."

"That's a pretty great way to think of it." He smiled. "So-"

"Beautiful," I cut him off. "You seem to like that word."

"I only call it like I see it," he told me truthfully, staring into my eyes and making me blush. "So what were you coming in here for besides my _beautiful _music?"

"I wanted to ask you where the paint for my room was."

"The hall closet with all the other painting supplies. I'll get it for you. Just to let you know, I _am _helping paint," he smirked.

"Oh all right," I said sarcastically.

"Also, you might want to wear one of my shirts. Alice would kill you if any paint got on your clothes," he told me as he grabbed a shirt from the music stand by the door. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it real quick before holding it out to me. "That should be clean enough," he smiled.

"Wow thanks," I said, sniffing it myself before I went to change.

I changed into the shirt and a pair of night shorts. His shirt was so big on me that it covered up my shorts. I just shrugged and walked out into the room.

He was opening the blue paint and I noticed he was in an old t-shirt and basketball shorts. I was thinking about how hot he looked and didn't notice the bucket of paint in front of me. He already had a brush in his hand and was starting to paint when I stumbled into him. I pushed him into the wall with the brush in between it and his chest.

_**A/N How did you like it? What do you think Edward might do? I've been thinking about putting this story on youtube as well so it can have pictures and music. Thoughts? As always God Bless. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (Whose ready for presents? I AM!)**_


	13. Chp 12 Paint War, Pedicures, and Morons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or and songs that I might use.**

**Chapter 12:**

He turned around with a shocked but somehow conniving face. Before he could say or do anything I yelped, "I need some water." and hauled ass out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Emmett. I ran straight behind him and said, "Emmett save me!" "Bella get back here right now!" I heard Edward yell down the stairs. That made Emmett take a protective stance, though he looked playful. "Emmett where is Bella?" Edward asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Emmett guffawed when he saw Edward's shirt. "Nice one Bells," he complimented, looking down at the spot I had taken behind the island counter. I was crouching in hopes that Edward wouldn't see me.

"Emmett!" I screeched as I stood up. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet hit my cheek. I turned to see Edward leaning over the counter with a blue hand held up, fingers wiggling. Before I could react he had it mussing up my hair.

I ran after him, up the stairs and back into my room where I was met with a downpour of blue. I could hear him laughing like crazy. I stuck my hand in the silver paint and swung around flinging it at him. He ducked and I ended up hitting Emmett, who had run upstairs to watch the fun. He joined in and we had the biggest paint war ever.

When it was over, the three of us were all laying on the floor with me in the middle, Edward on my right, and Emmett on my left. We were laughing our asses off at the silvery blue mess we made.

"You are _so_ going to get more paint and then _you_ can paint my room," I told Edward.

"No problem. I guess we're lucky none of your stuff is in here yet, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm hungry!" Emmett whined.

"Then get your ass up and go make something you dork," said Edward.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry myself," I said, contemplating if I wanted to wait for food long enough to get the paint off of me.

"Then lets go!" Emmett yelled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down now!" I demanded.

"Mm-mm," he replied.

"Ugh!" I sighed as Edward followed us. "I swear if you fart I WILL kick your ass."

"I'll help," Edward agreed with a twisted face.

We got down to the kitchen and Emmett put me down on a stool. "I'm not aloud to do that in the house," he said taking out what he needed for a sandwich.

"Yeah, last time he did mom opened a window to ventilate and even the wind said 'HELL NO' and changed direction," Edward laughed.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What? I had five chili dogs," Emmett defended himself.

"Oh yeah? What about Frankie?" Edward asked.

"That was not my fault!"

"Frankie?" I asked.

"Our parrot. Emmett let loose by his cage one morning after he woke up. Next thing you know, bye-bye birdie," Edward explained.

"I didn't kill the damn bird!" Emmett yelled. "Yes you did," Alice, Rose, and Jasper chorused as they walked in. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! Rosalie, look at her hair!" Alice yelled.

"Great! Bella, do you know how hard its going to be to get that out?" Rose asked, frustrated.

"What happened to you guys?" Jasper chuckled.

"Bella started it," Edward said. Then we explained the whole thing while we ate our sandwiches.

After we finished, and Jasper finished rolling on the floor with laughter, Alice and Rose ordered me upstairs to take a shower. I couldn't believe the mess we made. I'd never get the paint off the floor. I decided to leave it as a memory. I was headed for the bathroom when there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said as he and Edward walked in with a big professional looking camera.

"Whose is that?" I asked.

"Emmett's," Edward said. "He's really into photography."

"That's so cool."

"Smile," Emmett told me. So we spent about fifteen minutes taking funny pictures. Then they decided to leave before the girls could scope them out.

"Make sure I get copies of those," I told them. Then I went and took my shower. It took almost an entire bottle of shampoo to get the paint out after it sat in my hair so long.

When I got out I put on a silver tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts. I just wanted to keep going with the colors. I got downstairs and noticed that Edward was wearing a deep blue button up and a pair of light gray jeans. Looked like we had the same idea.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs next, followed by Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Oh that's so cute! You guys match," Alice exclaimed.

"Just a coincidence," I told her.

"Either way, I love the silver and blue." We all went into the living room.

"Yeah it would have looked great in my room too; if someone hadn't poured it all over me," I stated pointedly toward Edward.

"You pushed me into the paint first," Edward defended.

"By accident," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What were you going to do with it all anyway? You had three buckets of blue and that would have taken care of the walls. But what were you going to do with the silver?" Rose asked.

"You'll see. I have a very specific plan for the silver." I smiled.

"Well I cant wait to see."

Edward went to the store the next day and got more paint. He and Emmett painted my room while Alice, Rose, and I went to the mall for mani-pedis.

"Hey Al, what's Jasper doing today?" I asked.

"His boss heard he was back early and called him in to work," She told me.

"Where does he work?"

"In the store right across from where we are." She nodded toward the window.

I saw Jasper leaning up against a clothes rack smiling at Alice. The tree of us laughed as he kissed his fingers and made a peace sign before going back to work. Gosh those two are so in love.

After we were done we went over to say hi. We met his friend Jacob who had just started working there. They took their breaks and we headed for the food court.

When we got there we ran into Edward and Emmett. They said they were done with my room and the seven of us ate lunch and had a lot of fun talking.

"Hey Bella," Jacob called as I was walking away. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Instantly I looked to Edward, hoping he might speak up or give me some sign to say no. He just sat there, staring.

"I'd love to," I told Jacob with a fake smile. To tell the truth; my heart cracked a bit. I thought Edward and I had something going.

(Edward POV)

Why on earth would Bella agree to go out with Jacob Black? He is such a dog! I'd kick his ass if it wouldn't upset her.

When we all got home Bella went up to her room and demanded that we all stay away until she told us we could see. I just went to my room to work on "Rain" and sulk a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Alice and Rose ask as they came marching in with Jasper and Emmett.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I turned around.

"Why didn't you do anything when Jacob asked Bella out?" Rosalie demanded.

"What do you mean? Why would I have done anything?"

"Its obvious that you like each other," said Alice. "She even looked your way when he asked."

"And?"

"AND she wanted you to speak up. Dumbass!" yelled Rosalie.

"You're being ridiculous." I told them.

"They're right dude. Bella is totally in to you. She wanted you to at least make some notation that you didn't want her to accept Jakes offer," Jasper explained.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes!" All four of them yelled.

"Damn it. I'm such a moron. I've got to go talk to her," I said getting up.

"No," Alice said, pushing me back down. "You can't say anything now. You'll make her mad because you didn't speak up before. She'd also be in a very awkward position with Jacob."

"What am I supposed to do, just let her go out with that mutt? Did I lose my only chance?"

"No, just wait it out. If she looked at you for a save in the first place, you know they won't last. Use this time to make her like you more. Be her friend and get to know each other."

"I'm such an idiot," I said throwing my head on the piano.

"No doubt about that," Rose chimed.

Later that night, at dinner, Mom asked Bella about Jacob.

"Well I had to think about it a little, because I just met him, but then I figured that it would be a good way to get to know him," Bella replied.

"Are you sure its such a good idea though?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she questioned? Alice shook her head slightly, telling me to back down.

"I mean you just got back to the real world. I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but is it really best for you to jump into dating when you've only just rejoined society?"

"I was afraid of how things might be when I came back, and I was just as scared about going out on a date with someone so soon. I faced my fear about the world by coming to live with you all; I'm facing another fear by dating."

Her answer just stood there for a second. She seemed so sure and absolute about her decision. I just wanted to be with her even more by the second.

Finally Alice spoke up, "When are you going out?"

"I don't know yet," Bella told her. "I'm supposed to call him later."

"Thank you for reminding me Bella," said my dad. Then he handed her an Iphone with a deep blue bow on it. "This is for you. No worries about the cost I assure you."

Bella's eye filled with tears. She took the phone and thanked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just… You've all been so kind and given me so much. I've just been so lonely for all these years. I'm not used to people being so nice and generous."

"Bella," I said in a stern voice, "You are a part of our family now and we will always be here for you. Anything that you need, just ask." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. I was still the only one who knew her entire story. Everybody joined in for a group hug and let her now how much we cared.

"After a while, Bella settled down and we all went back upstairs. Her time with her father must have been devastating. Also when you think about it, she spent the last three years having to dwell on it all by herself.

I walked to her room to knock on the door. Just as I was getting there she walked out. I saw a flash of silver on her wall before she closed the door.

"Oh, Edward. I was just about to come and ask you something," she said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you have a step ladder? Being short really sucks when you're painting a room."

"I bet," I laughed. "I'll go get it for you." I went and got the ladder and she was waiting outside her room when I got back. "No chance of you letting me in on the secret, is there?"

"None. Thanks for the ladder. Is that what you wanted to ask or is there something else?"

I was going to ask if she needed to talk about anything, but I decided she probably had enough crying tonight. So instead I said, "I just wanted you to know that Mom and Dad are working tomorrow. Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to the gym, so you'll be shopping with Alice and Rosalie most likely."

"Do I have to go shopping? We've just already gone shopping so much and I could really use some down time. Can't I just stay in? I need to work on my room and stuff."

"No problem, just tell the girls tomorrow when we leave. Hey can you drive?"

"Yes, but I don't have a license."

I tossed her my keys. "Just in case you need anything tomorrow," I told her.

"Edward I can't-"

"All you have to do is not get pullet over and don't wreck it and you'll be fine. Goodnight," I sad walking away. I must have it bad; I gave her the keys to my Volvo. I don't let anybody drive that thing.

**A/N So my dad finally fixed the computer. The reason it went out was because something came loose. I'll try to update again soon but here you go. I hope you like it. God Bless.**


	14. Chp 13 X's and O's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs I may use.**

**Chapter 13:**

_**Edward POV**_

The next morning after Mom and Dad went to work the guys and I got into the jeep, ready to go to the gym. Rosalie has been working on the engine of her BMW, so they needed to ride with us. They were taking forever though.

"Why do they always have to dress up just to go to the mall?" I asked. "They already have boyfriends and all they're going to do is try on other clothes anyway." You could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"They just like to look nice no matter what," said Jasper. Emmett and I gave him a weird look.

"No, it's because they always have to make things as simple as going to the mall complicated," Emmett explained.

***SMACK***

"Oh double whammy!" Jasper laughed. Rosalie and Alice had just slapped Emmett in the back of his head at the same time.

"You guys are making me lose IQ points you know," Emmett told them as they climbed in.

"What IQ points?" Alice retorted.

"Whatever ones I have left," he grumbled.

"You don't even know what IQ stands for you dim bat."

"Yes I do! It stands for… Umm…" he floundered.

"_Intelligence Quotient_," Jasper filled in matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, what he said," Emmett said starting the car grumbling, "Smartass."

"So long as I'm smart," Jasper chuckled. Alice kissed him on the cheek and called him the smartest man in the world.

After we drove for a while I asked. "What was taking you guys so long anyway?"

"We were trying to get Bella to come with us," said Rosalie.

"I told you guys, she wants some time alone."

"She's been alone for three years Edward."

"Which is exactly why she might feel a little bit overwhelmed by all of this, don't you think? She went from being one lonely girl in the middle of the forest to being surrounded by people, living in a great big house, and becoming part of a family in less than a week. She has had someone there with her every minute when she comes out of her room trying to get her attention and talk to her. The least we could do is let her walk around and get to know her surroundings without s million people hovering."

"I'm sorry. You're right, we didn't think of that."

"What I'm wondering is, why did she even run from Chief Swan anyway?" Alice asked. "He seemed pretty nice the few times that we met him." She sent a glare toward Emmett and Jasper.

"That doesn't matter. Just don't ask her about it. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you," I said. I must have looked convincing because the subject was dropped immediately.

"Whoa!" Emmett just swerved the car on an empty road.

"Emmett you moron, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie roared.

"I told you all that hitting was going to affect my brain," he laughed, swerving one more time.

"That's not funny," I told him.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"No. It. Is. Not."

"Belly Bean would have thought it was," he muttered.

"No she wouldn't."

"You don't know that. Why don't I just call her and ask?" He started to pull out his phone.

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Bella lost her mom in a car crash, that's why!" I realized what I just said. "Please, don't tell her that I told you. Don't let her know that you know at all."

Silence…

No one spoke a word as we drove toward the mall. We dropped off the girls and headed for the gym. The guys seemed really uncomfortable. We all just headed to a machine and started working out.

After five and a half miles on the treadmill, I took a breather by the water cooler and saw my friend Sam. I talked with him for a while before I went to the punching bags. I thought about all that was going on: Bella and Jacob, Emmett's dumb joke, me telling everyone about Bella's mom. How could I be so stupid? Bella trusted me with that information.

Sam came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you need to calm down. Any harder and you'll knock it down," he told me with a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks man," I said as I walked over and grabbed my towel to wipe the sweat from my face.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me.

"No. I'm fine." Then I thought about it for a second. "Actually, could you give me a ride?" I had noticed he was getting ready to leave.

"What about your brothers?" he asked.

"They'll be alright. I just need to go home and take care of something." I needed to talk to Bella before she found out that everyone knew about her mom. There was no way anybody would be able to keep from pitying her.

"Okay then. Just grab your stuff and meet me out front in five," he said. I got my things and left a note on Jasper's bag:

_Hey dude, I left early with Sam. I had to do something important. See you at home. – Edward_

Sam drove me home and I thanked him quickly before jogging inside. I threw my things at the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the third floor. When I knocked on Bella's door there was no answer. I was about to pull out my phone and call her when I heard the strum of a guitar.

I walked down to my music room and stand outside the door listening.

_Phone rings, baby cries  
>TV diet, guru lies<br>Good morning honey  
>Go to work, make up<br>try to keep the balance up  
>Between love and money<em>

_She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
>Sign her letters with X's and O's<br>Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
>She's tryin to make it in her daddy's world<br>She's An American girl  
>An American girl<em>

_Slow dance, second chance  
>mama needs romance<br>And a live-in maid_

_Fix the sink, mow the yard,  
>Really isn't all that hard<br>If you get paid_

_She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
>Sign her letters with X's and O's<br>Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
>She's tryin to make it in her daddy's world<br>An American girl  
>An American girl<em>

_Well she's got her God  
>and she's got good wine<br>Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline_

_She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
>Sign her letters with X's and O's<br>Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
>She's gonna make it in her daddy's world<br>An American girl  
>An American girl<br>She's an American girl_

_She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
>Sign her letters with X's and O's<br>Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
>She's gonna make it in her daddy's world<br>She's an American girl yeah!_

_Well she tied her hair up in ribbons and bows  
>Sign her letters with X's and O's<em>

_X's and Os, X's and O's_

I was mesmerized. Did she write that? I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper every time I was around her. I slowly walked in and looked at her. She was admiring my Fender DG-60 acoustic guitar. "You can have it if you want," I said, startling her almost out of her seat.

**Bella POV**

I sat there on my bed with a paint brush in my hand. _What quote should I use?_ I was suddenly distracted from my work by my growling stomach. I decided a break would do me some good. I'd been painting for quite some time and knew I'd do better if I ate something.

I go downstairs to make a sandwich, then grab a soda and sit down at the island counter. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I thought that he might speak up or something when Jake asked me out. Instead he just looked away like it was nothing. After that when he came to my room, I thought he wanted to talk about it, maybe even ask me not to go. All he wanted to do though was tell me that they were going places.

Was I just fooling myself? Did he even like me at all? Who would? I was weird girl who hid out in the woods for three years. Not to mention the fact that I fell out of a tree and almost crushed him. I surprised he didn't break his legs or anything. Why would anybody want to go out with me? I guess Jacob did. I picked up my phone and gave him a call.

***RING RING***

_"Hello?" _he answered.

"Hey Jake, its Bella," I told him.

_"Hey. How are you?"_

"I'm good, just wondering about that movie you were talking about."

_"Of course. How bout I pick you up in about three hours?" he asked._

"That sounds good. What are we going to see?"

_"I'll find something good. I'll call you when I get there. See you later."_

"See you later."

I hung up the phone and went to pick out something to wear. I grabbed a dark blue tank top and a pair of jean capris. Over the tank top I put a white t-shirt that was just thin enough to see the color. For shoes I strapped on a pair of black sandals. I grabbed a black jacket and put it on my bed while I did my makeup.

I put on a basic black eyeliner and mascara. My eye shadow was the same blue as the tank top I was wearing, and I just added a little bit of strawberry lip gloss because I loved the way it smelled. I pulled my hair back into a clip and checked myself out in the mirror. I thought I looked Alice approvable.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room to go and look for some paper and a pen to leave a note for everyone. I couldn't think of any place to find it until I saw the door to Edwards's music room slightly ajar. Of course he would have paper and a pen in there. I walked in and started looking around. For a moment I forgot about the paper because I started thinking about what I might decide to use my extra room for. Alice had showed it to me and explained that I could use it for whatever I want.

Edward had so many beautiful instruments in there. What really caught my attention was the beautiful acoustic guitar he had sitting by the piano. I knew I probably shouldn't mess with anything in there, but I just felt drawn to it. I picked it up and strummed a few notes to find that it was perfectly tuned. Before I had any idea what I was doing, I started to sing Trisha Yearwood's song X's and O's. That was one of my mother's favorites.

**(A/N: She sings the song of course. You already saw the lyrics. ^ BTW I love that song.)**

"You can have it if you want," Edward said from the doorway. He scared the hell out of me. I almost fell off the piano bench wear I was sitting.

**A/N Okay so I'm sorry it took so long to update. A lot of stuff has been going on, but I couldn't sleep tonight so I thought I'd write something. Thanks to those of you that stuck by and waited for this. God bless you. Drive safe. **


End file.
